Adamantium
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: -YGO/Xmen- For reasons unknown, Bakura is thrust into a world where he –isn’t- one of The Last. And now he must find a way to convince the ones helping him to help him get back to his land…before Kaiba destroys it. –Eventual LoganxBakura-


Fandom : X-Men / Yu-gi-oh

Rating : T

Title : Adamantium

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Main Shipping : Eventual LoganBakura

Other Shipping :

Warnings :

Summary : -YGO/Xmen- For reasons unknown, Bakura is thrust into a world where he –isn't- one of The Last. And now he must find a way to convince the ones helping him to help him get back to his land…before Kaiba destroys it. –Eventual LoganxBakura-

Timeline : Movies-verse

Dedication : artsfan, because your story 'When You Trust' inspired many, many Logan and Rogue centered story-bunnies XDD

Date : 2-13-09

* * *

  


Logan sighed, laying back in his sleeping bag, Rogue's soft snores beside him.

Logan absently ran a hand through Rogue's hair, careful not to touch her scalp or skin.

They were out here in the middle of some forest, waiting for something. All he had known was that Professor Xavier had given them coordinates, and best wishes, and sent them on the way

A scream rang out, Logan quickly identifying the sound as Bobby, and Rogue jumped out, the two of them running out of the tent to see Storm, Jean, Scott, Kitty and Kurt all looking wide-eyed at a feral looking white haired boy, who was as pale as his hair, and naked as a jaybird.

He was crouching on the ground, looking like a feral cat.

"Who are you?" Jean called out.

The white haired kid growled, and brought his hand back into a fist, like he was going to punch the ground, and the others tensed up, if this being was a mutant, who knew what could happen?

Then everyone gasped and stepped back as three metal claws slid out of the junctions between the fingers and knuckles on the white haired boy. They all looked at Logan, who glared at the new kid.

"Who. Are. You?" Jean called again, flexing her hands to prepare to restrain him if need be.

The white haired boy didn't speak at first, just looking at them all. "Where is Ryou?" He spoke clearly and loudly, a strange mix of Egyptian and British accent seeping through.

Jean, Scott, Logan and Storm stepped forward. "Who is Ryou?" Logan asked, resisting the urge to flex his own claws in a strange show of…what? Dominance?

The boy hesitated. "Ryou is…very important to me." The boy hesitated again, before standing up part way and sniffing. "You're mutant."

Jean and the other relaxed smately. "Yes. You are the same?"

The boy snorted. "I am something beyond your mortal comprehension, kid."

Jean looked offended. "Kid? I'm at least twice your age."

"I doubt that…How are you mutant? I am one of The Last." He said, looking at everyone, slowly standing up, and making Kitty Pride and Rogue start blushing. Logan herded the younger girls behind him, not trusting the other

"Our world is filled with mutants…there are thousands of us."

The boys eyes filled with hope, and the others were startled to see how much of a difference it made to his appearance. "Seriously? In my world…I am one of The Last."

"You mentioned that before. What the hell does that mean exactly? And Bobby, get the kid a pair of pants, will ya?" Logan asked, looking at the ice boy. Bobby nodded, and ran back into his tent.

The white haired boy held a hand over his wrist. "In my world…the world is ruled by a man called Kaiba. Mutants are killed, or sold as slaves, because Kaiba Corporation created a implant that blocks the powers in mutants. There is a group called The Last. There is only about 30 of us, but most have evaded Kaiba, and retained our powers. We are led by a man called The Pharaoh. My name is Touzouko….my real name is Bakura." Bakura finally finished, taking the gray sweat pants from Bobby and pulling them on quickly.

Logan caught sight of the others wrist, and saw a bar code, with a line of numbers. "What's on your wrist?"

Bakura looked down and covered his wrist.

"I…I was owned by a man that called himself Noah…This number was my Coding Number, meaning I was entered into the system. The Pharaoh and the Guardian helped me escape, and dug the chip out of my body…but Pharaoh finally had to forcefully make my body stop healing itself so he could pull out the chip…they had put in my body deep, almost near my spine."

"He made your body stop healing? How?"

"The pharaoh's power is that by using his mind, he can control everything with living shadows. Mate, matter, stars, air, molecules. All it takes is his mind, and a wish…He can not affect free wil, and he can't control any other mutants, but he used his shadows to hold my skin open."

"Then why doesn't he just kill Kaiba?"

"…Because Kaiba is a mutant…one more powerful than the Pharaoh, who, literally, ruled as a Pharaoh once."

Everyone blinked, and Logan, Jean, Storm and Scott sent everyone back into their tents. They took Bakura over to the small fire they had, pouring him a cup of coffee, and Logan peeled off his red over shirt, handing it to the white haired mutant, who accepted it gratefully

"What level is Kaiba?"

Bakura blinked, and looked confused, his coffee pausing as he lifted it up. "Level? I do not understand."

Jean tried another word. "What…ranking is he? Kaiba"

A look of comprehension passed over Bakura's face. "Kaiba is Rank 5 mutant…..he is a telepath…it is how he controls his armies." Bakura's eyes glazed over and his face and voice took a dark cast. "It is how he controls the slaves. Their Masters may own them most of the time, but a thought from Kaiba, and we would all join his army."

Bakura's eyes clenched shut, and a mate sheen of tears appeared, and he turned his head, clenching his teeth. "It…it was Kaiba who made me kill…my…whole family…." He choked out, dropping the coffee cup that Jean absently carefully and softly floated over to sit on the ground beside Bakura.

"Then…was Ryou…?" Storm asked, not wanting to hurt the other, but needing to know, if he was having visions of dead people. That was never good, she knew.

Bakura lifted his head, and smiled. "No. Ryou is my brother. Guardian, Pharaoh and Dice all have a mate. Ryou is known as Angel, since he has large white wings, and can control light to a degree. Yugi, who is the Pharaoh's mate, is known as Heba, and can see a game and know how to beat it. It doesn't sound very helpful, but apparently, enemy army strategies can count as games sometimes." Bakura paused to accept another cup of coffee, taking a deep drink.

"And then there is Malik, who is Guardian's mate. He is known as Keeper, and he can meet someone once, and know where they are always. Dice's mate is known as Moku, and nothing else. No one even knows his powers, or anything. Even if Moku is his real name. He just showed up one day, and Dice took him in." Bakura finally finished his coffee, and drew Logan's shirt tighter around him.

"And do you have a mate?" Logan asked, watching the boy who sighed.

"I did...once....but he was killed...with my family...It was so long ago that i cannot remember what he looks like anymore, except that before he tortured me, his eyes would turn pure white. I took a lot of pleasure in killing Dartz." Bakura said, grinning sadistically.

Logan smirked to himself, and grinned outwardly. He knew what it felt like to kill someone who ruined your life.

"Good for you."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Small Notes on Who's Who in X-Men**

_Alkali Lake – Where Logan got his Adamantium_

_Kurt (Nightcrawler)_

_Aurora Monroe (Storm)_

_John (Pyro)_

_Scott Summers (Cycolps)_

_Dr. Jean Gray (Jean/Phoenix)_

_Remy LeBeaux (Gambit-charges cards)_

_Bobby –(Iceman)-_

_Sabertooth_

_Jubilation Lee – Jubilee – Power Charges_

_Eric Letcher - Magneto – controls metal, creates magnetic field, fly_

_Kitty Pride–(Kitty)- Phases_

_Mystique - Rayvn – Shape Shifter_

_Shannon – Opens portals_

_Pete – can cover his body with metal_

_Dr Cornelius Striker – Doctor that injected Logan with adamantium_


End file.
